Truly madly deeply
by Horrocrux
Summary: —Solo te diré dos cosas. La primera, si piensas huir de casa y no quieres que te encuentren te aconsejo que vayas a un lugar más lejano que tu casita del árbol— las mejillas de Sasuke enrojecieron.


**Truly madly deeply.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: **Horrocrux.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estaba verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente molesto. **

_Una hora y trece minutos._

Suspiro.

_Una hora y catorce minutos._

Suspiro.

_Una hora y quince minutos._

_Suspiro._

_._

_._

_._

¿Qué seguía del quince? No lo sabía. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, había huido de su hogar y no pensaba volver. Tomo su mochila en forma de rana y empaco todo lo necesario para vivir una vida _el _solo. Y ahora se encontraba ahí sentado lejos, _muy lejos_ de sus padres. Todo era culpa de su tonto hermano mayor, siempre era tan cruel, ¿Por qué no lo había dejado ir a la casa de Naruto a jugar? –Sí, así de grave era el asunto-

Pero ya quería ver la cara de Itachi cuando sus padres le preguntaran por él, lo regañarían tanto por haberlo perdido que saldrá a buscarlo desesperado.

_Tonto._

Un gruñido de su estómago lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos de venganza. _Tenía hambre_. Tomo su mochila y empezó a sacar lo que había traído con él.

_**Numero uno:**_ _su gordo dinosaurio verde._

Necesitaba hablar con alguien ¿no?

Con delicadeza lo tomo y giro rápidamente a ambos lados para que nadie lo viera, al asegurarse que estaba solo lo abrazo apretándolo contra sí. Lo puso frente a él y le susurró al oído suavemente.

—Ahora eres mi mejor amigo, y yo soy tu mejor amigo también ¿verdad? — con su mano hizo que el dinosaurio asintiera. Él sonrió. — Bien. —

Lo coloco a un lado de él y prosiguió a sacar sus cosas.

_**Numero dos:**_ _Un cuaderno para pintar y lápices de colores._

_Oh _porque él no era tonto como Itachi, sabía que irse de casa iba a ser duro, y tendría que juntar dinero. Y he ahí la solución, vendería sus dibujos, porque debían valer algo ¿no? Ya que él podía colorear sin salirse de la raya. Coloco su _fuente de ingreso_ a un lado.

_**Número tres:**_ _El monedero en forma de Rana de Naruto._

—Así recordare a mi mejor amigo— sonrió. Pero rápido cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y tapo su boca como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra. Giro a ver a su dinosaurio y le miro asustado. — tu eres mi mejor amigo, pero él también es mi mejor amigo ¿ok? Pero no se lo digas. — coloco la rana que había escondido del rubio por dos días. Metió la mano a su mochila y extrajo muy cuidadosamente un papel arrugado.

_**Número Cuatro:**_ _Un dibujo de Sakura hecho especialmente para él. _

Era _stitch_ – de su película favorita-. Se lo había dado el 14 de febrero pasado, todas las niñas le había regalado dibujos de princesas y flores, _niñas tontas_, pero ella la chica de brillantes ojos jade no.

Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas empezaron a arder. Dejo el dibujo de lado antes de que su cara enrojeciera por completo.

Voltio su mochila y de ella callo lo que estaba buscando.

_**Número cinco:**_ Una caja de galletas oreo y dos jugos de manzana.

Abrió desesperadamente los dos jugos, uno para él y otro para su amigo. Le coloco el pequeño sorbete al peluche. El empezó a beber su jugo y a comer las galletas –sus favoritas- cuando estaba a punto de morder la tercera escucho la voz de Itachi tras de él.

—Sasuke— lo llamo. — vuelve a casa ahora, es tarde.

—No— fue la única respuesta del pequeño.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con paciencia. Su hermano era muy tierno.

—He huido de casa y no pienso volver por nada. —

Itachi sonrió. Oh su pequeño y _orgulloso_ hermano menor. Aún estaba molesto porque no lo había llevado a casa de su _imperativo_ amigo, Naruto, pero él estaba ocupado tenia demasiada tarea de la Universidad y no lo pensaba dejar ir solo.

—Está bien— respondió. Sasuke se sorprendió esperaba que su hermano le rogara por horas. — Pero solo dos cosas— agrego— La primera, si piensas huir de casa y no quieres que te encuentren te aconsejo que vayas a un lugar más lejano que tu _**casita del árbol**_— las mejillas de Sasuke enrojecieron.

Itachi era tonto.

Nunca volvería.

Viviría ahí por siempre.

No regresaría jamás.

Nunca.

_Nunca. _

_**Nunca. **_

—Y segundo, _Sakura te llama por teléfono_... — antes de que Itachi pudiera finalizar vio cómo su hermano corría desesperado por el jardín rumbo a su casa.

_Quizá por algunas personas valía la pena volver a casa después de todo. _

Sonrió de lado.

**Quien diría que su pequeño hermano estaba verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente enamorado. **

_._

_._

_._


End file.
